Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (known as Kootie Pie Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings1 that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). She is the only female of the group and was named after famous musician Wendy O. Williams, who was the lead singer of the punk band the Plasmatics. In 2015, however, she and the other Koopalings walked out on Bowser to start a new life. Appearances Early Gaming age In Super Mario Bros. 3, the Koopalings are in charge of taking over the various kingdoms of the Mushroom World; Wendy decides to take over the kingdom of Water Land. Wendy steals the magic wand of Water Land's king and changes him into a Spike or a Dino Rhino, depending on the version of the game. In addition, she also takes to observing Mario's actions closely in the inevitability that she will fight Mario, as this is her first encounter with him. Once Mario makes it through Water Land, he reaches Wendy's airship. Mario eventually makes his way into the spoiled Koopaling's cabin, where the two fight. Wendy attacks Mario by tackling him and shooting giant rings of candy at him. After two hits, she starts jumping around the room, while still throwing candy rings; However, Wendy is eventually defeated. Notably, the official Prima guide of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 describes Wendy as "the first female Koopaling". In Super Mario World, during Bowser's invasion of Dinosaur Island, Wendy takes over Chocolate Island. Mario survives its defenses and eventually reaches Wendy's chamber. In battle, Wendy attacks using the same attack pattern as Lemmy: she pops-out of a random Warp Pipe with two "Wendy Dolls" popping-out of two other pipes. Mario needs to dodge two Zigzag Lava Bubbles and jump on Wendy three times to defeat her. Afterwards, her castle is literally mopped out by Mario, via a large mop erasing the castle. New Super Mario Brothers appearance Wendy and the rest of the Koopalings appear as bosses in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. She appears to be the only one of the seven original Koopalings who has not gone through any major design changes for the game. She appears as the boss of World 4. In the game's intro, Wendy, the other Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. capture Princess Peach at her birthday party with a giant cake. They flee on their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad following them closely behind. The stage for her tower battle is an ordinary rectangular room with no obstacles. Before battling her, she is surprised and shocked that the player(s) got past all her troops and traps. She then throws her wand high into the air while she twirls around and perfectly catches it. She then battles the player. In both of her fights, she attacks with her magic wand to generate rings that rebound from the walls (it dissolves after a set period of time). After conjuring a ring, she "ballet jumps" after the player(s) a few times before casting another ring. Each time she is hit, she retreats into her shell and spins/slides it to the right and left of the room in an attempt to hit the player(s) along with the remaining rings. She also jumps faster and higher after the player(s) and casts two rings at once when she is stomped on for the second time. When she is defeated by the third jump, she retreats back to her castle. In the castle battle, Wendy attacks in a similar manner to her tower battle, but at the beginning of the battle, Kamek causes the room Wendy is fought in to flood periodically. The flood prevents the player(s) from jumping on her due to not enough pressure from the jump, so instead, the player(s) will have to evade all the rebounding rings and of course Wendy herself and wait for the flood to drain away; only then is when she is vulnerable (though fireballs could attack her during the flood). The flood not only slows the movement of the player(s), but also that of Wendy and her rings. When Wendy is defeated, she falls off-screen and Mario gets the key to World 5. Wendy, as well as the rest of the Koopalings, reappears in New Super Mario Bros. 2 as the boss of World 3's castle. She throws her wand and performs a twirl before catching the wand, like in the previous game, before battling Mario once again. Much like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, her battle once again takes place underwater, although this time, there are four blue pipes (two on each wall) where groups of three Cheep Cheeps swim out when Wendy jumps through the water. Two Cheep Cheeps also jump from the water while she attacks in her shell. She also needs to whistle in order to fill the room up with water and to get rid of it. After a short period of time, the water disappears, but it comes back again if Wendy is stomped on. After three stomps on her head, Wendy is defeated, leaving behind the key to World 4. The Koopalings later proceed to attack Mario throughout Bowser's castle by firing spells that will turn him to stone if hit, and later aid Bowser when he is first defeated. After his final defeat, the Koopalings attempt to airlift him, but his size exceeds the Koopa Clown Car's carrying capacity, flinging them throughout the trees and the floor. Wendy herself is seen next to Ludwig, sulking. It appears that Wendy is the only Koopaling in New Super Mario Bros. 2 who doesn't use her magic wand in combat even though she has it in her hand; instead, she whistles to summon Cheep Cheep like a Chargin' Chuck. Also, Wendy does not fire rings from her wand. Also, this is the second time for Wendy to appear as the boss of World 3. The first time being Super Mario Bros. 3. Wendy returns in New Super Mario Bros. U. She is the Castle boss of Frosted Glacier (she is battled in Wendy's Shifting Castle), and the boss of Boost Rush Mode's Acrobat pack. When Mario arrives at the area her airship is located, Wendy utters a "nya-nya-ne-nya-nya" phrase. Before battling Mario, she gets surprised, then spins around happily in her figure skates to get ready for battle. In her boss battle, she skates around the arena, shooting out two golden rings that ricochet off of walls and can knock down the icicles at the ceiling of the airship. She also spin jumps from walls. After she is jumped on twice, she will shoot out three rings instead. With three hits, she falls off screen. Wendy is seen in the ending along with the rest of the Koopalings, although they end up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr's (already damaged) ship. Her airship is like the other Koopalings', with her face on the front, but her ship has the addition of skids on the bottom matching the ice skates she wears in battle. Oddly, for some strange reason, when Wendy enters her shell after being being stomped on, the spinning sound will not start until after she begins to move her shell. All of the other Koopalings have the spinning sound start immediately after being stomped on. This is the second time Wendy isn't the boss of a water world. The first time was in Super Mario World. Wendy O. Koopa appears in New Super Luigi U, where she is battled in the same way as New Super Mario Bros. U. She is battled in Wendy's Thwomp Castle. Anime and Cartoons Wendy, as well as her siblings are featured in the Super Mario anime series, a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story "Momotaro", Wendy appears as a minion of Bowser alongside the other Koopalings, aiding him in abducting Princess Toadstool. In "Shirayuki-hime" ("Snow White") Wendy also appears in a similar role and ends up being beaten by Mario. Wendy appeared in the interactive Anime adaptation of Super Mario World. On Chocolate Island, she, alongside Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton, and Roy, ambushed Mario and Luigi at a fortress. She fought them first, and attempted to confuse the two by creating two copies of herself. However, she underestimated the Mario Bros., and when charging at Mario, he simply stepped aside, causing her to cling to dear life from the platform above a lava pit. Of the Koopalings in the anime, her strategy was the closest to the strategy she used in the game the anime adapted. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, Wendy is renamed Kootie Pie Koopa. Kootie Pie is a sixteen-year-old spoiled brat, who often whines and complains about everything, just as in the games. Kootie Pie frequently drives those around her crazy by throwing temper-tantrums and furniture when she doesn't get what she wants. Kootie Pie refers to King Koopa as "Daddykins," as opposed to the other Koopalings calling him "King Dad." She also has particular disdain for Princess Toadstool, who Kootie Pie sees as a rival. She's voiced by Tabitha St. Germain (credited as Paulina Gillis). Kootie Pie appears in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 the most out of all the Koopa Kids. Not counting cameos, she appears in the following episodes of the two series: Reptiles in the Rose Garden: The entire plot of this episode revolves around Bowser giving Kootie Pie the United States of America as a birthday present. During her reign as Empress of America, Kootie Pie enforces her own wicked laws on the citizens of America until Mario and Luigi rescue the President and warp her back to Dark Land. The Beauty of Kootie: Kootie Pie and Cheatsy are sent by Bowser to steal oil from the Sultan. In an attempt to stop Mario and Luigi from exposing them, Cheatsy turns Kootie Pie into a human that Mario falls in love with (though Cheatsy forgets to make her tail disappear, Mario doesn't seem to notice). Kootie Pie convinced Mario to lure the Sultan, his guard, Princess Toadstool and Toad into the dungeon before Cheatsy transforms her back into a Koopa. To get revenge, Mario later used Cheatsy's dropped wand to transform Luigi into Casanova Koopa, who Kootie Pie falls madly in love with until she accidentally turns him back into a human. Angry at Luigi for kissing her, Kootie Pie and Cheatsy chase him into a trap that Mario and the others had set up, prompting them to retreat to the Doom Ship. Dadzilla: After being scolded by Bowser, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth are convinced that King Dad isn't their true father, and venture to Hollywood to try and find their real one. The two Koopalings use their wands to bring a Madzilla robot to life and convince him that he was their father. With Madzilla on their side, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth run wildly in Hollywood until Mario stops Madzilla by controlling a robot of Madzilla's Mom. With Madzilla no longer on their side, Kootie Pie and Big Mouth return home. A Toadally Magical Adventure: Kootie Pie accompanies Bowser, Big Mouth, Bully and Cheatsy on a mission to steal a special wand that is being delivered to the Wizard King of the West. At one point, when the Koopas have control of the wand, Kootie Pie uses it to enlarge the fence around Toad's House, which prevents Princess Toadstool from leaving. Kootie Pie Rocks: Jealous that Princess Toadstool is able to attend a Milli Vanilli concert, Kootie Pie throws a tantrum until Bowser agrees to kidnap the duo just for her. Although Kootie Pie is thrilled to receive Milli Vanilli as her own private band, Rob and Fab are outraged at the situation. In disgust, Kootie Pie turns the two of them into accountants. While eavesdropping, Mario and his friends learn that Milli Vanilli are unable to perform for Kootie Pie without a backup band, and sneak into the castle pretending to be one. Although they are unable to properly play the music for "Girl You Know It's True", Kootie Pie is distracted long enough by the backup band for them to flee from Kastle Koopa with Milli Vanilli. Kootie Pie insists on getting them back, but Bowser hates their music to the point that he threatens to send her to the dungeon if she tries to bring them back. Mush-Rumors: Upon learning that there are "aliens" in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Koopalings relay the message to one-another, exaggerating the story each time, until Kootie Pie herself tells Bowser that the aliens are outrageous monsters, prompting Bowser to capture them. Although the aliens are actually a lost human family from Kansas, the Koopas strongly believe that they are in disguise until Kooky proved that they aren't. Crimes R Us: Crimewave Clyde is taken out of his Real World jail to educate the Koopalings on how to be a big time criminal. Along with her brothers, Kootie Pie goes along and commits various crimes until Crimewave Clyde revolts and enlists the help of Mario and Luigi to stop the Koopalings. 7 Continents for 7 Koopas: Assigning his children to each take over one of the Real World's seven continents, Bowser orders Kootie Pie to wreak havoc in Europe. To achieve this, Kootie Pie magically alters the artwork at the Louvre to resemble her (i.e. turning the Mona Lisa into the Mona Kootie). Mario later arrives to steal Kootie Pie's wand and undoes her damage. Recycled Koopa: Along with several of her brothers, Kootie Pie is ordered by Bowser to dispose of the trash around Kastle Koopa. Kootie Pie fights with Bully until they decide to dump the trash down a Warp Pipe, which ends up surrounding the Mushroom Castle. Mario steals and used Hip's wand to send the trash back to Kastle Koopa. This encourages the Koopalings to order the Sledge Brothers to dump the trash down a Warp Pipe to Brooklyn, which ultimately leads to greater problems. The Venice Menace: Wanting a water park of her very own, Bowser agrees to warp Venice to Dark Land for her very own, using the Doomsub to scare everyone out of the city. Kootie Pie accompanies Bowser on this mission, but they are eventually foiled by Mario and Luigi, who warps the Doomsub to Desert Land. Devastated, Kootie Pie throws a temper tantrum on the spot. Super Koopa: Along with Kooky, Hip and Hop, Kootie Pie travels to Paris once Bowser successfully captures Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool. While she's there, Kootie Pie tries on some bizarre-looking clothes that only Bowser seems to appreciate. Fire Sale: Upset that her new ice palace is freezing cold, Kootie Pie and a Koopa Troopa steal Mama Fireplant from Dome City to heat the place up. However, Mama Fireplant's fireballs cause the place to start melting just as Mario and his friends show up to rescue Mama Fireplant. Trying to fight back, Kootie Pie freezes herself by accidentally stepping on a Porcupinefish, and Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool end up doing the same. Yoshi eventually overcomes his fear of water to save the day, leaving Kootie Pie frozen in her own ice palace. Send in the Clown: In her last animation appearance, Kootie Pie assists Big Mouth in setting up posters for Bowser's circus, which is actually a ruse to lure the Cave People to the Neon Castle. Kootie Pie has no lines of dialogue aside from laughter in this episode despite her screen time. Magazines and Books Wendy is also featured in the Nintendo Comics System. Wendy even has an entire comic dedicated to her called "Fins and Roses", which has her on a misadventure with Stanley the Talking Fish. In Double Trouble, if Mario chooses to ascend a flight of stairs while being chased by Bowser through his Koopahari Desert Fortress, he will eventually find and enter Wendy's room, where the Koopaling and her GLOM-created clones (which are dispensed by a vent in the floor, and number in the dozens) will swarm him, leading to a Game Over. In Leaping Lizards, Wendy and five of her brothers enter as a team in the International Mushroom Games, though the only competition it is mentioned she competes in is the Beetlebowl, an all-team game. If the reader chooses Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool as their offensive team, Wendy easily captures a Hoopster, nonchalantly steps over Toad (the only defender left, due to Wooster and the Mushroom King wandering off) and scores by slamming it into her opponents' bucket. If Princess Toadstool, Toad, Wooster and the Mushroom King are picked as the offensive line, Wendy teams up with Roy (who creates a fake Hoopster as a distraction) to get past the Mario Bros. and score. In Koopa Capers, Wendy disappears mysteriously, and Bowser, fearing she may have been kidnapped, forces Luigi into looking for her. During his search, Luigi discovers Wendy was not abducted, but has been in hiding, working on overthrowing her father by organizing minions loyal only to her, and by concocting a potion (which she learned about by reading Bowser's book Reptile Magic and VCR Programming Instructions) that will combine her magic wand with her brothers' wands (which she had stolen) to create a "super wand". By following Luigi, Bowser and the other Koopalings confront Wendy in her hidden chamber, but are willing to put off punishing her if she helps them search for Luigi, who is hiding in the room. If Luigi has Boom Boom's socks (which were meant for Wendy's potion, but were lost by her loyalists) he can toss them into Wendy's simmering pot, and knock the entire Koopa family out (the potion only needed one sock, any more than that and it will emit a gas that instantly puts Koopas into a deep sleep for at least a week). In the Club Nintendo comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", Wendy works as a stewardess for the airline KoopAir. She acts very unfriendly, urging Mario and his fellows to enter the plane and, instead of delivering their meal, simply throws pizza boxes at them. This comic also hints at Wendy's age, as she explains that she has done this job for 40 years, and she is also seen smoking at one point. Wendy appears again at the end of the comic, where she can be seen dancing in a disco. Minor appearances Though absent from the NES and Super Nintendo versions of Mario is Missing!, Wendy Koopa (as she's called) does appear in the PC version of the game. Aiding her family in their plan to melt Antarctica, Wendy guards a corridor in Bowser's fortress, and is also directly involved alongside Bowser in capturing Mario. Wendy is ultimately defeated by Luigi, who is searching for his kidnapped brother. In Yoshi's Safari, after Bowser takes over Jewellery Land, Wendy resides in Pipe Island, where she guards a light-blue rectangular gem. In her battle against Mario and Yoshi, Wendy uses an indestructible shield, hiding inside Warp Pipes while she hurls bombs. A Winged Anvil flies back and forth before turning and shooting horseshoes at Mario. When it does so, it provides Mario with the opportunity to shoot it with his Super Scope, causing it to fall and onto Wendy if she is below it at the time. Being hit by the Anvil three times defeats Wendy. In Hotel Mario, Wendy is the owner and boss of Wendy's Blitz Snarlton Hotel; a hotel with a casino theme. Located in Wendy's Sweet Suite, Wendy attacks Mario by summoning hearts to open doors and attack Mario. She stays on the highest floor the entire battle, rather than using elevators to travel between floors in pursuit of the Mario Bros. This unique strategy may be the reason for why Wendy is one of the three Koopalings who do not try and eat Mario or Luigi when they catch them. After several years of absence from a Mario game, Wendy makes a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. While Bowletta invades the Beanbean Kingdom in Bowser's Castle, Wendy acts as a guard in the castle as the sixth Koopaling to be fought. After solving a small puzzle that requires Mario and Luigi to hit Wendy twice in a row with a hammer, Mario and Luigi battle Wendy. In combat, Wendy attacks Mario and Luigi by spitting fireballs at them (as all the Koopalings) and by flinging her bracelets at them. These bracelets expand and close around either Mario or Luigi. As with Lemmy, she disguises Spinies as herself. She has a Time Bob-omb on her side during her battle, which forces Mario and Luigi to defeat her in a set amount of turns. Defeating Wendy raises a platform, allowing the Mario Brothers to reach Larry. Wendy appears in the remake Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions with the same role as before and added dialogue. Instead of disguising Spinies as clones of herself, her clones are now conjured from her wand. At low health, she will make five clones instead of three. She now spins around, switching positions with her clones every turn. Her attacks have been modified slightly: she now creates a big fireball with her clones, and her clones will perform the bracelet attack with her. She also appears in the added on alternate story mode Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser as a Ranged-type ally. Wendy first appears in the game’s opening, inside the flying Koopa Cruiser where she, Roy and Iggy proceed to taunt two Goombas that are placed in barrels. When Roy expresses a desire to play a big part in Bowser's schemes, she proceeds to mock Roy's slowness, causing them to nearly get into a fight. Upon learning that the Koopa Cruiser was under attack she and Roy attempted to stop the attack, but learned to their shock that, while the attack was quelled, the main engine took a direct hit and was due to explode. Later, she and the other Koopalings get brainwashed by Fawful and try to conquer the Beanbean Kingdom afterwards. Wendy is requited after the player defeats her in the Gwarhar Lagoon. Wendy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. She first appears in Doop Doop Dunes with Ludwig, Larry and Roy where they capture Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario. She later appears in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon alongside Roy where they oversee the mining of a special ore that Bowser requires. During this encounter, she is fought alongside Roy. Upon being defeated, she angrily blames Larry for the loss (as Larry failed to arrive when she and Roy called for him to aid in beating Mario & co. up). Wendy later appears in Neo Bowser Castle, where she tries to help Bowser and Iggy stop Mario & co. from getting one of the fire orbs needed to create Papercraft Fire Mario. Wendy is encountered one last time alongside the rest of the Koopalings at the top of Neo Bowser Castle. Wendy and Roy briefly tell Mario & co. that they will finish them once and for all before battling them one last time. After being defeated by Mario & co., Wendy utters some last words, telling the Mario gang that they may have lost but they can do better, before exploding. Wendy and Roy are also the first two Koopalings that are summoned together by Dry Bowser in the Boss Battle Ring. Wendy makes her debut in the Paper Mario series in Paper Mario: Color Splash. She is encountered deep in a cave on Fortune Island emerging from a clamshell, and guarding the purple Big Paint Star.10 Before the battle starts, she tells Mario that she had been waiting for him forever and that she was beginning to think he would have stood her up, as if they were lovers. But then Wendy kills the mood as she has actually been sent by Bowser to guard the purple Big Paint Star. Normally, during the battle, a treasure chest and clamshell in the background open up, revealing Coins or enemies. Wendy will then send them towards Mario to the rhythm of the music. After taking enough damage, Wendy will start to prepare her golden ring attack. The Instant Camera Thing card needs to be used here so the ring traps the picture of Mario. If it isn't used though, Mario gets trapped by it. After a turn has passed, Wendy decides to break the ring by making a shower of Coins fall down. If its the picture that is stuck, the fight continues normally, but if Mario is stuck in the ring, he'll instantly lose. After Mario defeats her, she tells him that he's kind of cute but asks him not to tell Mr. Bowser about that. Wendy's appearance and idle pose both outside and inside the battle with her is based on artwork used in the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros. and in material released for the 30th anniversary of Super Mario Bros., with the eyes changed to black as it is commonly done for paper characters. As a consequence of that, her eyebrows are black instead of being brown. Playable appearances Wendy O. Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character for the first time in Mario Kart 8, where she is an unlockable character. She is voiced by Ashley Flannegan in this game, who gives a more average-pitched voice. Her nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢打倒プリンセス！」2, or "Overthrow Princess!" (localized as the "Speed Queen"3 or "Princess of Destruction"4). Her emblem is a pink silhouette of her head on a black background. Wendy is a lightweight racer5, with her stats being tied with that of Larry. Wendy is the Normal Staff Ghost for Dolphin Shoals. She doesn't have an advertisement of her own like the other Koopalings, but section C of the local info map on Super Bell Subway reveals that she has her own company, "Wendy's Car Interiors".6 She also shares one of the "Women of Racing Organization" banners seen on Royal Raceway with Rosalina and Toadette. Wendy's main color for her Standard parts and Pipe Frame is her signature pink, and her secondary color is light blue. The color scheme selection of her other parts is also based on pink, making it similar to that of Pink Miis. Expections to this are her Circuit Special and GLA. Wendy returns in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe now as a default player character. She shares stats with only Toadette and Isabelle. Wendy, along with the rest of her siblings, make their Super Smash Bros. debut as unlockable playable characters accessible via "palette swaps" of Bowser Jr.. She is treated as a separate character, having her own voice, and the announcer calls her by name, but her attacks are identical to Bowser Jr.. Wendy can appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode, like the other Koopalings. The rim and propeller of her Koopa Clown Car are colored pink, her signature color, and has a different face. Her voice is once again being portrayed by Lani Minella. However, her voice clips in-game are being reused from her appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Due to the fact that, in-game, she, alongside her brothers are referred to as separate fighters from Bowser Jr., it technically means that Wendy O. Koopa is the first playable female villain in the Super Smash Bros. series. The title given to Wendy in the Boxing Ring is "The Bold Beauty" (NA)7 or "Bold, Bossy and Big-Headed" (PAL)8 in the Wii U version. Wendy makes her first playable appearance in the Mario & Sonic series, not counting her Mii costume in both Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games9. She is only playable in 100m Freestyle in both the 3DS version and the Wii U version. Other notable appearances Wendy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Water attribute character. She's the World 4-Castle and World 4-Airship Boss. Wendy will join the player when ★World 4-Airship is completed. Her Skill is Wendy's Splash, which changes Fire Orbs into Water Orbs and Hearts Orbs into Light Orbs. Miscellaneous Wendy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach. However, she was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings for unknown reasons. Wendy appears as a Mii costume in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, and her costume can be unlocked by playing as a Mii ten times in the single event mode. Once the player puts her costume on a Mii, that Mii gains all of Wendy's traits. She is best in the speed and skill category and fairly low in the power category. The rest of the Koopalings all have their own costumes and specific traits as well and their own way to unlock each one. In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Wendy O. Koopa appears as a playable skin along with the rest of the Koopalings. Wendy is included (along with the other Koopalings) as a Boss in the Boss Deck of Monopoly Gamer. She is the third Boss in the deck. General Information Physical Appearance Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall height, that even early official material showed being taller than Larry's11. Wendy has a four-ribbed, plated belly, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the only female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where she was a brown-haired stewardess. Kootie Pie was also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "The Beauty of Kootie", although her tail remained. Additionally, she has a mole on her right cheek that Wendy does not have in any video game appearance. Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are brown, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round with two eyelashes, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists (implied in New Super Mario Bros. U to be candy rings), which bear a resemblance to the rings from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink heels, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the coloration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Wendy's in-game sprites in both Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depict her with a red head and shell coloration, a white bow with red polka-dots, iris-less eyes, and no necklace; additionally, Super Mario World gives her bare feet, depicts her bracelets as red cuffs without spikes, and in several sprites, gives her teeth. Many battle animations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam confirm that she indeed has a complete set of teeth, none of which stick out of her mouth Development Wendy's design has only seen minor changes since her preliminary sketch. Said sketch is faintly visible and only shows her head, but it is nonethelss possible to note in it her current features such as the round mouth with visible lips, her eyebrows that extend off her face and her bow. The main differences appear to be the shape of the bow, whose lobes are attached below the knot of the bow rather than directly to it as in her design since Super Mario Bros. 3. Her redesign is New Super Mario Bros. Wii also brings minor changes. The spikes of the shell becomes beige instead of white and are surrounded at the base by grey circles, furthermore the eyebrows become brown instead of black, finally her tail becomes visible also in hand-drawn and artwork illustrations instead of being visible only in the sprites of some games. Personality and Traits Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics and to some extent the DiC cartoons typically portray her as a spoiled brat, and she even thinks of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlights these traits further, and she is shown to have a very short temper over little things and can be violent when provoked. This latter trait is further confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, though she isn't portrayed as spoiled. After being hit by debris coming from a rock broken by mistake by Roy when fighting the Mario brothers and Paper Mario, she surprisingly gets angry at Roy and fights him instead of the brothers and Paper Mario13. She seems to have a bit of a rivalry with Roy, as she makes some smart remarks at Roy's expense, as evidenced by the opening for Bowser's Minions. Despite these traits, a line from a Mii wearing her costume during the Mario League in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games reveals that she can be nice toward the people she doesn't know, to the point of giving them one of her ribbons.14 The English in-game text in Super Mario World implies she spends her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. In Mario Kart 8, while she doesn't have her own billboard advertising her company unlike her brothers, the map for Super Bell Subway lists her company as "Wendy's Interior Designs", implying that she holds an interest in interior decorating for various locales. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy"15. The tomboyish traits are reconfirmed in the bio from the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros., with the Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 claiming that Wendy had to learn to be tough, growing up as the only female among the Koopalings. New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she is shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and is also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she is fought in regions that deal with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 has Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. Her event in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is the 100m Freestyle, which also shows her love of water, and that she's an experienced swimmer, possibly due to her ruling over Water Land for some reason. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. In Volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun, Wendy has an apparent affection for Mario and uses her rings to keep him captive. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, a milder affection is shown as after being beaten she consoles herself of having lost to Mario, that she states being kind of cute, concluding with a titter after having said that. Her trophy information in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U states that she has a rivalry with Peach and Daisy, which was further supported by dialogue from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics for the Wii U. This was eventually confirmed in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where the two rivals of Wendy are Peach and Daisy. Her trophy and Boxing Ring titles also state that she is bold, bossy, and big-headed. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. In the Wii U and the 3DS versions of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics, Wendy was depicted as being arrogant regarding her skills, and also somewhat respectful regarding her opponents. However, she also makes clear that she doesn't like losing and that, while she will accept a loss, she expects a rematch in return. She demonstrated similar behavior when defeated in Paper Jam, where she says they'll fight again for the "third, fourth, fifth time". She also, at least in the Wii U version, considered her a sassy heroine, and was quick to claim that Peach and Daisy didn't count as such. She also implied that Larry left her a seat and that she hates having to see an empty seat at the stadium when she's competing, even if that seat was her own (and she also indicated that she hated it if Larry reserved her a seat since it implied the possibility that she might lose). Powers and Abilities Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. In the interactive anime adaptation Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land, Wendy was demonstrated to utilize actual copies of herself to confuse the Mario Bros., and was shown to utilize a similar ability in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga during her boss fight against them, where she disguised Spinies as herself. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the latter also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were candy rings. In addition, like Bowser and the other Koopalings, she has superhuman durability, surviving near-death situations, such as being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being wiped away while she was still inside in Super Mario World), her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2. External Story In 2015, Wendy, like the other Koopalings, took the ultimate decision to walk out on Bowser due to him treating them 'like dirt', according to Roy. They all move to Brackney and chose to start afresh. It is unknown if Wendy ever had an adoptive family. Trivia * TBA Category:Koopalings Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly Category:Victims Category:Mario characters Category:Animals